


One Summer

by crabwalker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Suggestive Themes, mentions of Kenny Ackerman - Freeform, mentions of Marie Dok, mentions of Nile Dok, mentions of OCs - Freeform, rita skeeter voice: YOUNG LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabwalker/pseuds/crabwalker
Summary: A series of teenage MikEruRi shorts. Levi-centric. Canonverse, not canon compliant.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	One Summer

"Get up, kid, we gotta go," Kenny shook Levi roughly awake, striding around the bare room and stuffing a small backpack. He crossed over to the hard bed and pulled at the coat Levi was wrapped in, slinging it over his own shoulders as Levi tumbled to the floor. 

Levi rolled nimbly upright and stared sullenly at him. "What the fuck, Daddy." 

He heard Kenny snort softly as he shoved Levi's only other shirt into the bag. The lone candle guttered, light twitching on the half-rotted walls. It was that quiet time, those few hours after the clients went home to their families and before dawn. Soon the cooks would be up, preparing to open the bar on the main floor. The Madame had allowed them to stay with no charge the past few nights, as she was particularly fond of Levi; but now, as always, they must move on. 

Kenny flung Levi's cloak at him as he pulled open the door, gesturing at Levi to hurry. "We need to go, now!" He shoved at the back of Levi's head as the teen passed, but he lacked his usual enthusiasm. 

"Aren't we going to see the Madame?" 

"No, she already knows....go," Kenny pulled him down the stairs, creeping past the archway to the kitchen to the side door. The old door opened easily enough, but the rusty hinges creaked loudly as Kenny tried in vain to fit the warped wood back into the frame. The eastern sky was just beginning to lighten, and the breeze played across their faces as they crept through the alleyways. Kenny walked faster as servants began opening doors and windows, tossing trash onto the streets. 

"But where are we going?" Levi tried to catch Kenny's eye without tripping over the uneven cobblestones. He had to take two steps for every one of Kenny's, who was striding along so fast he seemed like he was trying not to run. Kenny didn't answer until they reached the river, a mile away – the smell of sewage and rotting vegetation was overpowering. He seemed to grip the strap of the backpack tighter before he answered. 

"You're gonna live with someone I know....they'll send ya to school, get your ass clean and literate," Kenny refused to look at him. "And it took a lot of talking to get ya in, so don't fuck it up." 

Levi stopped. Either this person was someone Kenny respected enough to negotiate with, or they were too tough for him to bully. Levi stared at his back, and Kenny walked on several paces before stopping as well. He didn't turn around. 

The silence stretched on, Levi refusing to break it; he hoped Kenny would feel uncomfortable enough to say something. 

"Look," Kenny finally turned to face him. "I, uh.....taught you yer letters, enough to get by," He squinted at the first rays of light over the horizon. "And I told ya how I got fucked over cause I weren't – wasn't – literate, and...." He sniffed loudly and put his hands on his hips. "And this is shit I can't teach ya, y'know, and....uh...." 

He caught sight of the expression on Levi's face and dropped his façade. "Look, baby, you need to go to school," He kneeled in front of Levi. "I'll know exactly where you are, it won't be like last time." 

Levi still didn't answer, his eyebrows pinching together. 

"You're gonna live in a nice house, and you'll be fed – every day. You won't have to live underground. No rats." 

No answer. 

"Just until you finish yer Standards, then I'll come get you. Promise," Kenny couldn't meet Levi's accusing stare any longer. He stood. "We gotta get going," he began to walk faster than before, gripping Levi's small hand tightly and listening to his little steps on the stones. 

They walked for another twenty minutes, reaching the edge of the upscale residential area occupied by government officials and successful merchants. Kenny slowed as they passed iron gates, slipping a hand inside his coat for his gun and tightening his hold on Levi. They approached a large house made of red brick and edged around to the walled garden in the back. Kenny stepped on a branch, which cracked loudly but was muffled by the thick ivy covering the stone walls surrounding them. A gate cleverly disguised under the vines creaked open and Kenny hurried forward. A man with a thick mustache and neatly parted hair peered at them through the gap, then stepped back and allowed them to enter the garden. He did not smile or greet them, but clearly expected them, and gazed at them with the calm detachment of an experienced subordinate. 

Kenny turned to Levi. "Alright kid, I have to go," he slung the small bag over Levi's bony shoulder. "Study hard." Uncomfortably aware of the butler's unblinking presence, he straightened Levi's cloak and fussed over him for a few moments. Levi stared sadly up at him, knowing how hard it was for him to resist. Kenny braced himself. 

"Daddy, are you really going to give me away?" Levi's gray eyes, exactly like his mother's, were wide; his face tilted up to Kenny's, hands reaching out to clutch at his coat. 

Kenny huffed out a laugh; even if he couldn't teach Levi to write, at least he had taught him how to play dirty. 

Eventually he straightened and nodded to the silent butler, hand heavy on Levi's shoulder. He pushed him gently forward, but Levi resisted. 

"You're gonna come get me though, right?" Levi wasn't acting anymore, not when the moment came to part ways. Kenny could see the fear in his eyes. "Right?" He whispered. 

Kenny nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He took Levi's face in his hands and kissed each cheek – he could faintly hear the butler sigh with exasperation. 

"Go on, then," he grunted, gently disentangling himself. He watched as the butler guided his child inside the mansion, where servants were already busy, and felt the anxiety twisting in his gut. 

He had begged the Mistress of the house for this favor, flattered and wheedled and bartered, but he felt heavy, guilty, somehow. Kuchel would have wanted Levi to get an education, he was sure of that; but would she have preferred he kept a closer eye on her child? Moving every few days, hiding, working for criminals - she had always had such a _thing_ about stealing and killing; would she have wanted that life for Levi? 

Kenny exhaled heavily and strode out of the garden, slamming the gate behind him. 

\-----

The wide street was bustling with carriages and morning commuters, ladies in layered dresses, and men in clean hats. None of them noticed Levi, hidden as he was between barrels in a shadowed alleyway. He dashed across the road, causing a carriage driver to pull on his reins and shout angrily, and slipped into another dark alleyway that led to the warehouse district. He felt the tension leave him as he left the residential area, passing onto dirtier streets lined with horseshit and trash. Unkempt figures huddled in doorways. Levi felt comfortable amidst familiar surroundings, despite having been to this area only once before; he had felt unclean and out of his depth in the Mistress' expansive home. Though he had rather liked how clean it was, he mused, as he sidestepped puddles of piss. 

Kenny was going to really regret leaving him; he would make sure of it. But first, Levi had to find him. 

Levi stopped in the shadow of a building he recognized – most of the warehouses in this area belonged to front companies whose real purpose was to move goods on the black market, and Kenny had worked several jobs for the owner of this particular building. Half the windows were shattered and boarded up, but Levi knew it was likely full of people. Strolling up to the dirty man crouched on the step, he touched the handle of the knife in his pocket. 

"I'm looking for Kenny Ackerman," he said gruffly, making is voice deeper than usual. The man threw back his filthy hood and stared at him with sharp, clear eyes; apparently the half-full bottle he held was for appearances only. 

"You're Kenny's boy, aren't you?" He grunted, looking him up and down. He shifted his patched and heavily stained cloak over unexpectedly broad shoulders and gestured vaguely with the bottle. "Haven't seen him for a few weeks. Probably slitting throats for the rich fucks on the North side....but the boss might have a job moving some wagons if you're interested." 

Levi thanked him and left, now paying more attention to the security men arranged in doorways. One flipped his eyepatch over his perfectly usable eye just as Levi rounded the corner, and another's clothes tinkled with the sound of metal as he turned to watch him pass his entrance. Levi took care to make eye contact with each goon he passed, and they sized each other up coldly. 

Around midday he gave up, turning back towards the residential district. He had canvassed all of Kenny's usual aboveground hideouts and acquaintances in the area: no one knew where he might be, but he hadn't really expected to hear anything. Kenny certainly hadn't taught him all the tricks to solitary operation and anonymity with no experience. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets, crinkling a piece of paper folded inside. Surprised, Levi pulled it out and smoothed it between his fingers. The paper was actually a thick, expensive vellum, waterproof and sturdy. He squinted as he deciphered the untidy scrawl – Kenny's. It only read ' _I love you baby_.' 

\-----

"If I had known you just wanted to smell fruit I wouldn't have come," sighed Erwin, walking slowly beside Mike. 

Mike didn't answer, but leaned slightly to catch a whiff of a passing woman's bouquet. He placed a hand on Erwin's lower back and guided him around a corner to an adjacent market street, as busy as the ones they had already passed. 

"You wanted to get out of the compound....how about I take you out someplace nice, wine and dine you, see where the night goes...." He trailed off suggestively, arching an eyebrow at Erwin. 

"Oh, Mike," Erwin pretended to fan his face. "You don't need to do all that, you know I put out." 

Mike laughed and pulled him into a dark alleyway. It was so narrow they could not walk beside each other, so Erwin gripped Mike's hand and allowed himself to be led past barrels and boxes stacked haphazardly against the walls. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed at Mike's ass, stifling a laugh as Mike whipped around and pushed him into a deep doorway. 

Twenty minutes later they were strolling down another sunlit street, nodding to the merchants who called out to them. As happened more and more often, older ladies gushed over them, asked them to pick up objects they _accidentally_ dropped, and patted them on their well-muscled shoulders while eyeing them both appreciatively. Erwin could understand, Mike was growing every day and now stood taller than him. While they both had a gangly limb phase, Mike's chest and shoulders were filling out and his jawline was becoming more defined; half their fellow cadets cherished secret crushes on him. 

But Mike was in love with him, Erwin. Mike, his best friend since childhood, sweet and intelligent and so, so kind, had chosen Erwin. It was all rather unbelievable when he stopped to think about it. 

"Don't look so constipated, Erwin. She just wanted me to leave you for her granddaughter," Mike nudged him playfully. "You know I'm really into your eyebrows though, so you don't need to worry." 

Erwin laughed, pulling Mike by the straps towards a shadowed alcove behind an abandoned cart. 

Before they had taken two steps, Mike stiffened and inhaled deeply through his nose. Erwin stopped short and waited, gaze fixed on Mike, listening to the buzz of civilians around them. 

Mike turned sharply to face the way they had come, nostrils flared; his body was tensed as if to spring. 

"What is it?" said Erwin urgently. 

"It's....I think it's...." He began walking, fast. Despite his size he deftly weaved through the crowd, head swiveling from side to side. 

"I hate when you don't explain, Mike, what if there was an emergency and we needed a plan; or if there was something dangerous, you can't just run off on your own--" Erwin stayed as close behind Mike as he could, jostling several people who stared indignantly after them. 

"I'm not sure yet," Mike finally said. "Come on!" 

"Where are we going?" 

"This way!" Mike was nearly running now. 

Erwin gripped Mike's arm protectively, scanning the windows of the buildings around them. There was no one. "Mike, I--" 

Mike stopped so suddenly Erwin stumbled into him. He was staring straight ahead. Following his gaze across the road, Erwin stiffened with surprise. 

It was Levi. Older, obviously, but still small and thin. Still dressed in overlarge, stained clothes and mismatched shoes. He even had the same haircut. 

They watched, breathless; their old friend who had so suddenly disappeared was here, now, alive and well. He hadn't noticed them staring, perhaps he wouldn't even recognize them after all these years. 

And then he looked up, as if he could feel their gaze. Their eyes met. 

Levi's dark eyes widened, they could see his mouth drop open in a small gasp. A beat; then, as if in slow motion, they could see his eyes drift down to their uniforms, the strap buckles glinting in the sunlight. The shock in his expression was overtaken by horror, he visibly recoiled; their eyes met again: he looked scared. 

He turned and was gone, down the alleyway behind him. 

Mike didn't hesitate. Before Erwin could blink Mike was already halfway across the road, dodging carts, horses, and people. He knew Erwin would be right behind him, just as Erwin knew Mike wouldn't rest until they caught Levi, spoke to him, held him. 

Erwin leapt after Mike, clipping a passing cart with his hip. As he dodged past a trotting horse he saw Levi turn left at the end of the deep alley, Mike nearly at the entrance. 

"Mike! Head him off!" Erwin put on a burst of speed, knowing Mike would be able to track Levi without having to keep him in his sight. He sprinted down the alley, weaving through and jumping over boxes. Sliding the last ten feet to the back wall, Erwin turned the corner to find the alley empty. He didn't slow, but ran on, turning his head to check each entrance as he flashed past. 

Ahead and on the right he heard a crash, like boxes being knocked over. He found Mike and Levi wrestling amidst the wreckage of barrels strewn across the entire alley. As he watched Levi lunged towards Mike and snapped his teeth like an animal, just missing Mike's neck. Mike stumbled back but didn't release him, and he twisted wildly in his grip. 

Levi cried out with surprise as Erwin crashed into the both of them, knocking all three to the ground. 

"Wait, wait!" said Erwin, as Levi rolled upright and scrambled backwards, eyes wide and panting. "We just want to talk to you, Levi! We just....want to talk." 

Levi stared at them, then dropped to his knees. The sound of their heavy breaths seemed to echo off the rough stone walls around them. 

"Why are you wearing that?" said Levi finally, looking at their uniforms. "Are you one of them, the MPs? Did you join them?" His voice rose and, for the first time, he looked angry. 

"We aren't Military Police, Levi, we--" 

"Then why are you wearing that?" Levi jumped up, looking ready to run. "Are you going to be one of them? Are you--" 

"Levi," said Mike quietly, speaking for the first time. 

Levi cut himself off and swallowed hard, eyes darting between them. 

"We aren't MPs, we're not going to be MPs....we just want to talk. We missed you." Mike leaned forward and slowly reached a hand out to Levi. 

Levi's eyes darted between Mike's hand and his face, then from Mike to Erwin. His shoulders dropped, although the tension did not completely leave his body. 

"I....missed you too." 

\-----

Erwin reached out first to knock on the large wooden door at the front of the mansion while Levi tried to brush the dirt from his clothes. He had expected the same grim butler he had met that morning, but when the door flew open it revealed the homely cook still wiping her hands on her worn apron. Her mouth fell open as her eyes darted between Erwin and Mike, gaze traveling down to take in their defined muscles under their military uniforms. 

"Good afternoon," Erwin, the bastard, had already put on his most charming smile. "We wanted to make sure Levi here got home safely." 

"Oh....that was....very kind of you," the cook's cheeks were pink as she turned to Levi, who was acutely aware of his mussed hair and ripped shirt as she pulled him over the threshold. She patted him down for injuries and produced a handkerchief from a hidden skirt pocket, wiping gently at the dirt on his face. 

Levi shifted uncomfortably under her ministrations. They had only briefly met that morning, but the concern she showed him was unnervingly genuine and he begrudgingly enjoyed the attention as she lifted his chin and checked his face for cuts. The wrinkled pads of her fingertips were cool on his cheeks. 

"Well, you look alright then," she nodded decisively and turned back to Mike and Erwin, hovering in the doorway. "Thank you so much for looking after him." 

"Actually, ma'am, we've known Levi a long time and haven't seen him in a while," Erwin stepped forward, smiling still more pleasantly. "We were wondering if we could visit with him for a few minutes." 

"Oh...." She glanced over both of them again, and seemed to melt a little as Mike smiled at her too. "Alright, why don't you visit in Levi's rooms, go on....and Levi, dear, wash up when you get there." 

Mike and Erwin traded victorious grins as she turned and hurried to a room off the main hall, speeding up as something shattered on the other side of the door. 

"Nice move," said Levi. "Do you kill titans like that too?" 

"It might work, we should try it sometime," Erwin teased, raising an eyebrow at Mike. He laughed and they both grabbed Levi's hands as he led them down a hallway behind the grand staircase, and up a utilitarian flight of steps. 

\-----

Levi flitted around the room, enthusiastically pulling out drawers and opening cabinet doors while Mike and Erwin looked on with faint amusement. He was talking more than in the entire time they had known him: showing them the large, soft bed that was only his, the wardrobe with new clothes that actually fit him, the cabinet of linens that were changed _every day_ , the private washroom whose taps dispensed pre-heated water. 

"I'm glad you like it," Mike smiled as Levi peered into a decorative vase. "But didn't you see it before you went out?" 

"No, I just wanted to take a walk," Levi's voice was nonchalant, but he avoided their eyes. 

"So...." Erwin ran a finger along the edge of a beautiful wooden desk in the corner, carved with vines and dressed with gold-plated fittings. "How have you been?" 

It was a loaded question; it was several questions. _Why did you leave? Where did you go? Why are you here now?_

Levi pretended to be absorbed in a little puzzle box. He wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation. It was a long time before he answered, conscious of their gaze on him. "I'm going to school here. West Eighth Street." 

"Our base is down past Twelfth," said Erwin hesitantly. "We'd be able to visit you....if you want." 

Levi's small fingers deftly pushed the wooden slats around, until the lid popped open with a soft click. Only then he looked up to see Erwin smiling rather timidly. He glanced at Mike, leaning against the back of the sofa. 

"Yeah, okay." 

Erwin nodded slowly and strolled over to the richly-upholstered sofa, tossing a tasseled pillow into the corner and seating himself. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't think of a segue. 

Seeing Levi fidgeting with his shirt buttons, Mike wordlessly held out his arms. Levi crossed the room as if he had been waiting for him to offer. He reached for Mike's face, noting the sparse stubble, and brushed his fingertips over the scrape high on one cheekbone. It was deep, and he could see bits of dirt ground into the flesh. Mike twitched – it was still tender. Impulsively, Levi lifted onto his toes and pressed a quick little _'I'm sorry'_ kiss to the unblemished cheek. 

Erwin watched from the couch, eyes wide, as Levi froze in Mike's arms. He wouldn't look at either of them. His cheeks, already pink from scrubbing, were steadily flushing redder. Erwin met Mike's eyes and beamed. 

Holding hands and kissing cheeks were for children, and perhaps Levi knew that, but maybe if they didn't say anything he'd keep reaching for them. Erwin remembered Levi had been unexpectedly affectionate as a child. 

An hour later, Mike and Erwin had to return to their barracks outside the city proper. 

Levi led them to the window in his own sitting room, which looked out onto a side street and had convenient handholds all the way up to the third floor. "Leave this way, I don't want anybody asking questions." He opened the window and shivered as a gust of wind blew the pane inwards. 

"When will you come back?" 

Mike and Erwin hesitated, trading looks before Erwin swung a leg out onto the ledge. "….When we can," Erwin smiled uneasily, noting the small frown on Levi's lips. 

"Do well in school," Mike dipped down and kissed Levi on the cheek, holding him close for a brief moment. "We'll see you soon." 

Levi leaned on the window sill and watched Mike and Erwin descend the side of the building silently. They briefly appeared under the streetlight on the corner, and then they were gone. 

* * *

The heat inside the classroom was sweltering, the brightness reflecting off motes of dust in the air was almost painful. As soon as the teacher dismissed the class Levi shoved his notebook into his new brown bag and left the room as quickly as he could without bumping into anyone. No one called after him as he rushed down the hallway, gaining speed as he rounded the corner and leapt down a flight of steps. Bursting out of a side door, he lengthened his stride until he was running full-speed across the game field to the copse of trees on the other side. Aiming towards an old oak tree, Levi pulled at his necktie as he ran and allowed it to trail behind him. Under the shade of the leaves he could see two tall figures, one leaning against the trunk, and redoubled his speed. 

"Hi," Levi slid to a stop and flung his arms around both Mike and Erwin, who bent down to kiss his face. 

"How was school today?" Erwin asked, pulling Levi's bag onto his own shoulder. 

Levi shrugged and grasped his hand, reaching for Mike with the other. "I can't piss without begging to leave, they actually expect me to do more work after class, and I have to wear this stupid uniform. It's fucked up." 

"Oh, Levi, it's not all bad," said Mike reassuringly. "Look at your cute little shorts." 

Levi squeezed his hand until Mike sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Let's go to the park." 

\-----

The three of them strolled along the wooded path behind the school to the nearby park, stopping occasionally to examine a mushroom that Levi pointed out, or a plant that Mike wanted to smell. As they walked along the paved footpaths they encountered families and couples laughing and chatting, paying no attention to them. 

"Hey, isn't that Nile?" Erwin pointed to a boy about their age with messily cut brown hair, halfway across the park and walking with two pretty girls. 

"Yeah," sighed Mike heavily. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice him." 

Erwin leaned toward Levi. "Mike doesn't like Nile," he whispered conspiratorially, smirking at Mike's profile. 

"He's a dick," said Mike shortly. Levi laughed and squeezed his hand. 

"He's also _in love_ with Erwin," Mike raised an eyebrow in Erwin's direction. "Obsessed. You should see him when the monthly rankings come out." 

"Mike, don't be ridiculous...." said Erwin haughtily, not looking at either of them. 

"Here he comes...." 

"Smith, Zacharias," Nile approached; the two girls walked slightly behind him arm in arm. "Who's your friend?" 

"This is Levi," Erwin and Mike, still holding Levi's hands, guided him gently forward. Nile looked at him suspiciously. Levi stared right back, noticing one of the girls behind him lean over to whisper in her friend's ear. They both smiled at him over Nile's shoulder. 

"This is Sarah....Hilda," Nile gestured carelessly at the girls, who giggled behind their hands. 

"Hi," said Erwin, half glancing at Mike. "It's good to see you again." 

The girls giggled harder as Mike gave a stiff nod and Nile looked between them, realization dawning on his face. His mouth thinned as if he had tasted something bitter. 

"We were telling Nile about the Summer Festival, it'll be on the south market streets," said Sarah, who seemed outgoing and friendly. "You should come as well, we can all go together." 

Nile didn't seem to think much of this idea. "I'm sure they're busy with their....friend." 

"But of course Levi should come too!" Hilda chimed in, winking at Levi. "We can all get to know each other better." She suppressed a smile as she saw Nile frown; he was clearly trying to think of some way out of going to the Summer Festival with Erwin, Mike, their little boyfriend, and their former girlfriends. 

Erwin looked down at Levi, who still had eyes on Nile. "Would you like to go, Levi?" 

Levi shifted his weight to his other foot, conscious of everyone waiting for his answer. 

Erwin seemed to understand. "We'll be there with Levi," He smiled to the girls. "Maybe we'll see you there." 

Nile was frowning skeptically at Levi, taking in his stiff school uniform and pale, bony hands and sunken cheeks, as the girls discussed the festival. He didn't move as Sarah and Hilda made their goodbyes and departed, telling them he'd catch up. The four of them stood silently, Levi, Mike, and Erwin facing the lone Nile. 

"You shouldn't let them walk back alone," said Erwin quietly, nodding toward the girls. 

Nile's face twisted. "You shouldn't feed stray animals. They'll follow you home." 

"Shut the fuck up, Nile," said Mike immediately, gripping Levi's hand. Erwin frowned but didn't say anything. 

Levi felt as if his gut was sinking down to his shoes. Yes, he knew what it looked like when he walked with Mike and Erwin: like he was a charity case. Maybe he was; the Mistress had described herself as a philanthropist. That must be why she had taken him in, why the servants were so nice to him. Maybe that was why Mike and Erwin smiled and held his hands, all those years ago. 

Nile shrugged and sauntered towards the girls, hands in his pockets. The three of them watched as he called for the girls to wait, until they reached the edge of the park and started up the street. 

Levi stared after Nile to avoid Mike or Erwin's eyes. He felt them looking at each other over his head. By silent consent, they continued on the paved paths; though they were quieter than before. 

"Nile _is_ a dick." 

* * *

The day was bright and clear, the first real summer day of the season. Levi darted behind a cart in the marketplace, eyes on the thin boy stacking apples neatly while the owner of the stall set out baskets of dried fruit. The boy's hands were bony and, while his skin was olive-toned, was clearly pale. His eyes seemed sunken in his small face. As he lifted a small, bitter apple to his face he caught sight of Levi staring at him from across the road, half hidden in the shadows. They took in each other's appearances – Levi, dressed in neatly pleated slacks and a shirt with buttons; and the boy, in a rough woven but clean shirt and apron – and nodded silently. Seeing another person from the Underground, from the dank and dripping ceilings and rotten food on sewer streets was unusual in this part of the city. Usually Underground children were chased away from any respectable building, residence, or market stall; nobody wanted to hire a rat in their business either. No one leaves the Underground. 

Except for Levi. And this boy too, apparently. Levi shifted his gaze to the owner of the fruit stall – he was rotund with a very bushy mustache and striped apron. He looked good natured. The boy looked better fed than any of the other children in the Underground, and his face was clean despite the hollowness of his cheeks. Good for him. 

Levi turned and walked down the alley to the bright shopping street on the other side. He wandered around for a while, eyeing the richly adorned men and women strolling about. He avoided the doorways of the shops though – even though he was dressed in clean slacks, and his hair was parted neatly, and his shirt had buttons, shop owners knew a sewer rat when they saw one. 

"Hey, you!" Levi didn't turn to see who had called; he didn't even know if the person was calling to him, but he ducked between a couple passing in the opposite direction and walked quickly down the paved sidewalk. Before he could cross the road a large hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him around to face a tall, badly-shaven man. "I know you...." the man growled, jowls quivering. He smelled like rancid sweat and urine. 

"Are you my daddy?" Levi made his voice high and childish, tilting his head to one side and opening his eyes wide. The man pulled back, obviously trying to remember how many children he had. 

Levi took advantage of his confusion, punching him in the stomach hard enough to send him flying back onto the cobblestones. He turned and sprinted to the nearest alley, ignoring the man's shouts, knowing that no one was fast enough to catch him. He jumped high, sailing over a teen who threw their arms above their head to protect themselves, but Levi had already landed nearly ten feet away. He overturned a trash barrel behind him as he slipped into a dark alley that he knew would lead to the residential area. 

As he approached the mouth of the alley he sped up again, intending to cross the road on the other side while it was clear of carriages. Just as he stepped into the sunlight a woman in a pink dress crossed in front of him, holding the front of her skirt and clutching a small box. Levi couldn't jump over her, he was too close, nor could he stop in time. So he twisted as much as he could, trying to jump around her, but it was too late. He flew into her, knocking her on her side, and rolled several times onto the road. 

Lifting his head from his arms, he caught a glimpse of a two horse carriage going much too fast on a residential road towards him, less than twenty feet away. The horses' iron shod hooves flashed in the sun. Before he could move, a hand gripped his ankle with prodigious strength and pulled him back towards the cobbled sidewalk. 

Levi winced as his side scraped across the stones. Sitting up, he mournfully examined his dirty shirt – two buttons were now missing. 

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, true concern on her face. She had soft brown hair, tousled from her fall, and a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Her pretty dress was absolutely ruined, but her eyes were fixed on Levi. 

Surprised at her worry, Levi only nodded. He stood up quickly, reaching out a hand and helping her up as well. 

"I'm, uh....really sorry about that. And your dress," Levi bent and retrieved the smushed box, holding it out to her. "And your box too," He felt his pocket – he didn't have any money on him, only his ever present knife. 

"It's alright," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry about your shirt too." She seemed to find the whole situation rather amusing, which surprised Levi. He could see by the lace on her collar and wrists that she was wealthy, and wealthy people took their appearances and themselves very seriously. In fact, he had never been in the presence of someone as wealthy as she for so long without them telling him to go away. 

"I'm Marie," she said, holding her hand out like a man. 

"….Levi," he looked down at her hand, reaching out to shake it as if in slow motion. 

"Where were you going, in such a hurry?" Her face was open and friendly, and she smiled again as Levi grabbed her hat off the ground and handed it to her. 

"To....uh....the...." He was saved from having to answer by a rough shout from an alley adjacent to the one he had just run down. Looking over, he saw the man with the jiggling jowls pointing at him, while a messy-haired teen began to run towards them. 

"Come on!" Levi pulled Marie across the road and into an alley – right, left, another left, and then right down an alley so narrow that it was shaded even in the midday sun. They stopped under the eaves of a deep doorway, out of breath. Levi pulled the edge of her skirt into the doorway, listening hard. 

"What....did you....do?" Marie gasped, clutching her side. 

"Nothing!....Probably," Levi said sheepishly. They looked at each other, breathing hard, and suddenly both were laughing. Sliding down the sides of the door frame, they stifled their laughter as someone passed by the mouth of the alley, only to catch each other's eye and giggle again. 

\-----

They strolled down the bright market street, chatting. Though she was obviously wealthy and educated, Marie swore like a sergeant and had a sharp wit. She laughed freely and ignored the looks directed at their dirty clothes, pointing at her favorite stalls and waving occasionally to the sellers. She stopped and bought fruit from several of them, explaining that she told her mother she would come back with some. She didn't seem to notice how Levi gazed at the shining fruit and didn't comment about him not buying anything, but gave him several small grapes from the bunch she bought wrapped in paper. Grapes, in season or out, were incredibly expensive, and they burst in his mouth with a tang that made his tongue feel like it was shriveling. He liked them. 

"Oh!" She gasped, pointing. "This place is one of my favorites, I didn't realize we were so close." She pulled Levi by the hand into a beautiful bakery that he never would have been allowed into, clean clothes or not. A bell above the door tinkled merrily as they entered. 

"Hello Miss Marie!" An old man whose face seemed to be made entirely of wrinkles raised a hand from behind the counter. "How lovely to see you again." he looked over at Levi and smiled kindly. 

"Hello," Marie smiled brightly, and the old man chuckled. Together, Levi and Marie gazed through the glass at the shelves of gleaming pastries, some covered with fruit, some chocolate, and others in whipped cream piped into beautiful shapes. Marie selected two pastries, one with fruit and one with chocolate topped with a curled orange peel. She chatted with obvious familiarity with a young-ish woman who seemed to be the old man's daughter, asking about people Levi didn't know. 

"Oh, no need," she said, as the woman made to place the fruit tart in a box. "A snack for the road." She winked as the woman laughed. 

"As long as you don't tell your mother!" The woman and her father waved them out of the shop, Levi holding Marie's shopping bags as she held the fruit pastry in one hand and the paper box in the other. 

"That shop has the best pastries," Marie tucked the ribbon wrapped box under her arm and carefully broke the fruit pastry in half, handing one to Levi. He licked the top – the shiny covering seemed to be a purified honey. He ate the rest of his half quickly, sucking the crumbs from his fingers as Marie chattered about the bakeries in the area. 

They made their way back to the residential area just as the sun began to set. As they rounded the corner onto a wide street with wide houses and wide gardens Marie slowed to a stop. "I'm over here," she waved a hand vaguely in the direction of a large house made of pale stone. "Thanks for walking me home." Levi nodded, looping the bags over her arm. Stepping back, he turned to leave. 

"Hey, Levi," Marie began hesitantly. "You're from the Underground, aren't you?" 

Levi froze. _How did she know?_ He wasn't ashamed of being born in the Underground, or he liked to think he wasn't. But he hadn't told anyone at school where he was from, either. 

Turning only his head, he looked at her for a long time. He nodded. 

They stood in silence for a few moments, staring at each other. 

"Well anyway, it was nice to meet you," Marie smiled. "I hope I see you again." 

Levi nodded once more. 

"I have to get inside....would you finish this for me?" She handed him the remaining half of the pastry and turned to go. 

Levi set off for the mansion that was his new home, gazing down at the paper wrapped pastry half. There was only a small nibble in the corner, the rest untouched. Marie seemed....nice. 

* * *

The southern market streets were strung with lanterns and colored streamers, criss-crossing over the heads of hundreds of people. Children in goblin masks and fairy wings chased each other, drawing their parents' shouts. Young couples walked arm in arm and laughed at the puppet shows and performers, the smell of candied nuts filled the evening air with an intense sweetness. 

Levi was silent, but his eyes were wide as he took in every detail. He had never seen a festival before, he'd never even been to a party. Mike and Erwin guided him down the street, chatting to each other and letting Levi feel the vibrancy of the crowd. They pressed a greater variety of foods into Levi's hands than he had ever seen in his life; he had no idea there were so many different kinds of bread. There were meats: steaks and small bites, grilled and fried and baked, rubbed with spices and drizzled with sauce; cups of savory stews, delicately spun sugar candies. Levi knew he was getting Mike and Erwin sticky by his insistence on holding at least one of their hands at all times, but he didn't care, because there were wooden puppets with chattering mouths and arcade games, rows of carved toys, and flamboyant characters in masks with hats full of coins at their feet. Several stands sold nothing but beer - malt and fruit and distilled, always accompanied by a sausage stand and very busy. Once or twice Levi even saw Nile, walking behind Sarah and Hilda and looking rather bored. 

Mike and Erwin drew his attention to the different stalls, slowly meandering down one street and up another. Erwin insisted they tie a ribbon together on the branches of a birch tree standing at the center of the cross streets. The young tree was strung with streamers extending in a large circle around the base, and already laden with ribbons and trinkets bearing names of other couples. Levi pointed out the desired branch, Mike tied the ribbon, and they admired their addition together. Erwin soon pulled them toward a spiced wine stand, and they wandered onto a somewhat quieter street. Eventually they stopped in front of a small stage. About fifteen young children were gathered just outside the reach of the candlelight, uncharacteristically focused on the actors bounding about. 

"This is a good one," said Mike, nodding to the play. He and Erwin watched for a few moments, but Levi only had eyes for them. 

The music and buzz of the crowd seemed to grow fainter, even the candlelight seemed to dim, leaving only Mike's and Erwin's faces illuminated. They glanced at each other, grinning, as the children cheered at some joke, and Levi's heart clenched. Every day that they appeared before Levi, he was surprised. Surprised they existed, surprised they wanted to spend time with him, surprised that these shining, beautiful people who lived under the sun even liked him, a sewer rat. 

"Hey Levi, you okay?" Erwin was looking at him with some concern, bending down slightly. 

Levi stared past both of them, past the stage, with a strangely pinched look on his face. After a long pause he said, as if to himself, "….I'm in love with you." 

He became aware of Mike and Erwin staring incredulously at him and blushed. He dropped their sticky hands and strode away from the crowd, winding his way between festivalgoers. "We haven't seen this street," he called, avoiding their eyes. 

Mike and Erwin looked at each other, joy mirrored on the other's face. Erwin looked as if he didn't dare believe it. Mike blinked at him; Erwin blinked back. They jumped after Levi, catching up to him in only a few steps. 

"What was that, Levi? I'm not sure I caught it," Mike reached around Levi's shoulder and pulled him into his side, ignoring his impatient huff. 

"Levi, I had no idea you were such a romantic, in the candlelight and everything," Erwin tried to say it casually, but he was smiling so widely he seemed to glow from within. 

Levi groaned, dropping his face in his hands. 

They could hear a steady stream of curses emanating from his bony fingers as they hustled him to the nearest dark alleyway. Once there they pushed him flat against the wall, Erwin's body blocking out the light from the street. They attacked together, kissing at Levi's neck and face and running two pairs of hands over his lithe body. They were more restrained than with each other, not wanting to scare him, but Levi still gasped and writhed in the darkness. He reached blindly for them, not knowing which one he pulled to his face and kissed on the mouth; he only knew that they responded with such emotion that he was overwhelmed and had to pull away. He was immediately caught up by the other, gasping into their mouth, letting out an embarrassing squeak as their tongue flicked out to touch his lip. 

Eventually the three of them slowed, breathing heavily and holding each other in the dark. 

"I love you, Levi," Mike's voice, accompanied by a chaste kiss to the head. 

"I love you too, Levi. Perhaps we should have started with that," chuckled Erwin. 

"Tch," Levi held them closer. 

* * *

Summer passed in a haze of sunshine, fresh fruit, and kisses in shadowed corners. Mike and Erwin visited as often as they could, though their cadet graduation drew ever nearer. It was something they had decided, by tacit consent, not to discuss. Levi knew he could not convince them not to join the Survey Corps; he had even, in his desperation, suggested they join the Military Police, where they would be nearer and have more leisure time. And, of course, a much smaller chance of being eaten by titans. Mike had steadfastly refused and left it at that, while Erwin launched into an hour-long speech about the importance of humanity fighting the titans. It had been the first and only time Levi had heard Erwin mention his father, and Levi decided not to bring up the topic again. 

So they enjoyed what time they had, Mike and Erwin climbing through his window and occasionally using the door to pile together on the couch. Erwin read aloud from the many books in the room and taught Levi to play chess, and Levi taught Mike and Erwin how to scale a ten foot wall by hand. One night they snuck out of their barracks, waking Levi by tapping on his bedroom window. They climbed to the roof, trying to walk softly above the servant rooms on the top floor, and spread a blanket under the stars. Mike, whose main interests seemed to be animals and smelling things, turned out to be quite the astronomer. Levi fell asleep to his low, steady voice describing the age long movements of the stars and the stories of those who danced among them. 

Levi made steady progress on his studies as well, and Erwin delighted in complimenting his improved penmanship and fluency in reading. The Mistress was pleased with his recent marks, and told him so during their weekly interview. Levi tried to hide his satisfaction at her approval, but leaned into her hand as she cupped his face. As a parent, Kenny was affectionate, but was rather more conservative with his praise and Levi found himself enjoying the attention. 

All the while the three avoided discussing what weighed on them: the impending departure, the first foray outside the walls. The titans seemed so remote while they lounged together in companionable silence, on the expensive couch, a tray of iced drinks beside them. They whispered sweet words in each other's ears, spoken with an intensity that they had no frame of reference for but were true all the same; at those moments the existence of the titans seemed impossible, ridiculous. 

When he wasn't studying or cleaning, when Mike and Erwin were training to kill titans, Levi had nothing else to think about. He couldn't stop them, he couldn't go with them, all he could do was wait. He woke in the morning and hoped desperately that Mike and Erwin would visit that day. Each time he begged them to stay, to come back, even to write a letter, though he had never sent a letter in his life; all while knowing the dread of waiting for them to come would only get worse after they joined the Survey Corps. 

But that day was not today, and today was special: Mike and Erwin promised they would come today. Levi had asked the cook to set aside some fruit and cold meats, and had stolen a bottle of wine from an unsupervised box behind an expensive restaurant; he even completed his study sheets in case Erwin insisted on being responsible first. When the bed was made and the floor swept he rushed down to the basement kitchen, where the cook and helpers were making lunch. 

"Levi, dear, I wondered where you had got to," the cook ran her sharp gaze over Levi's combed hair and slightly flushed cheeks and smiled at him mischievously. "I made you something special to eat while you study." 

She waved her hand toward a heavily laden tray and returned to kneading dough. "It's been a while since the golden boys came to see me," she sighed rather dramatically. "They're due for a visit, aren't they?" The helpers snickered and glanced at each other, hiding smiles. 

"Try to get some work done, Levi," Jonathan teased, over his board of half-chopped vegetables. 

"I always do," said Levi loftily, as he remembered the highly unpleasant lecture from the Mistress his first week at the house. 

The tray, along with the fruit, bread, and meats, had also two tiny, delicate cakes. They sat on the Mistress's favorite porcelain saucers, and were decorated with piped flowers. Two little gold forks were laid next to them. 

"Thanks," Levi called as he carefully lifted the tray and slowly walked out of the kitchen. 

"Be brave up there!" called Jessa as he was almost out of earshot, and Levi paused. Shrugging, he continued to his room. 

\-----

Levi grinned as Mike and Erwin's arms descended upon him, holding him tightly. He sat them down on the sofa and indicated for them to eat from the tray as he wriggled under the bed to retrieve the wine. When he pulled himself upright, clutching the bottle in one hand and adjusting his shirt with the other, he saw Mike and Erwin having one of their silent aggressive-staring conversations while glancing at the tray. 

"What's up?" asked Levi, rounding the sofa. 

"These cakes are really nice Levi," said Erwin, looking at him closely. "They're quite popular this time of year." 

Mike snorted. "He means that couples usually give them to each other when they want to go steady, did you know that?" 

"Oh," Levi stopped short, holding the wine closer to his chest. "I, uh....didn't know that. It was a treat from the cook." 

He paused awkwardly for a moment. "Would you want to, um, go steady then or something like that...? I mean I kind of thought we were already doing that, but if you want to do it proper – official or whatever --" He cut himself off and twisted his hands around the neck of the bottle. 

Mike broke the silence first: he was biting on his knuckles to stifle his laughter. Erwin relaxed too, picking up the ridiculously tiny fork and pulling one of the little cakes towards himself. 

"Yes, I'd like to go steady with you, Levi," said Erwin formally, suppressing a grin. 

"I would as well, if you'd have me," said Mike when he finally contained himself. 

Levi averted his eyes, blushing furiously. "Whatever," he mumbled, kneeling on the opposite side of the low table and pulling glasses towards himself. He uncorked the wine with the dirty old knife Kenny had given him, as he had taken to performing small tasks with the tool. Pouring them each a generous measure, he passed them and lifted his own glass. 

As Mike and Erwin gently touched their glasses to his Levi became acutely aware of their gaze on him, heavier and more serious than usual. He pretended to examine the light through the wine in his glass, wanting them to broach the topic of their future together, but dreading the conversation. 

"To us," said Erwin finally, quietly. Mike only nodded. 

"….To us," Levi repeated. He finally looked them each in the eye, one to the other. They drank. 

\-----

Later, as evening approached, the three of them lounged undressed on the bed, still warm from the wine. 

"Levi," said Mike suddenly, head on the other's chest and covering most of his body with his own. "We have something for you." 

Erwin reached over the side of the bed to retrieve his pants, pulling out every pocket as he searched them. Eventually he rolled over toward Levi, holding out his hand. 

A necklace dangled from his fingers. It was a plain leather cord, strung with two carved beads: one green, one blue. Levi reached slowly, lifting the necklace and running his thumb over the beads as he examined them. 

"We wanted you to have something to remind you of us," Erwin smiled apologetically, as if he knew how sappy it was but couldn't resist doing it anyway. "And we didn't know when your birthday was...." 

"December twenty-fifth," said Levi. "Will you put it on for me?" 

Mike lifted his chest from Levi's and allowed him to sit up. "Is your birthday really on Christmas?" 

"Probably not," Levi bent his head slightly forward to allow Erwin a clearer view. "But when I was little a group of us kids would come up to the streets every year around Christmas, some people would give us food and little toys....it was the only time they wouldn't chase us away. Not many of us had parents, and so on Christmas we'd share the food we got and all say we were a year older." He poked at the beads sitting on his chest, missing the look Mike and Erwin shared over his shoulder. 

"....Oh," said Erwin. Mike pushed Levi down again and replaced his head on the other's small chest. 

\-----

The sun set, pink bands radiating through the darkening sky. The bed was even messier now, pillows strewn about the floor along with clothes and sheets. Levi splashed his face with cool water from the tap in the bathroom, listening to it drum against the basin. When he returned to the bedroom he saw that Mike and Erwin were already dressed and making the bed. Erwin tucked the corners at the foot while Mike arranged the pillows, smirking as he sniffed one before tossing it with the others. 

"Levi, there you are," called Erwin as he pushed the sheet corner under the mattress. 

"You're going already?" Levi leaned against a wooden dresser. 

"Yeah....listen, we joined the Survey Corps a month ago and we're going outside in three days. Tomorrow we travel to Shiganshina district, we leave from the base there." Erwin said it with an air of wanting to get it over with. "We didn't tell you when we graduated because we didn't want you to have to think about it. It's our choice to go outside the walls," he added, a little defensively. 

Levi was silent. 

"And we're going to come and visit when we get back," said Erwin. 

Levi swallowed past the hard lump in his throat. Mike and Erwin were staring at him, cautiously. They could hear servants calling to each other on the floor below them. 

"So....I just have to wait here and hope you show up again?" Levi heard his voice crack and hated himself for it. "And you don't want me to think about it." 

Mike and Erwin looked at each other, but didn't say anything. There was nothing they could say. 

"Levi...." Now Erwin was trying to placate him. 

"We're coming back." Mike's voice was quiet, but firm. He spoke with a surety that belied the situation. Normally it would comfort Levi, but he couldn't stand it now. He turned away from them, staring unseeingly out the window. 

It was now darker outside than in, and he could clearly see their reflections communicating silently behind him. He closed his eyes, tightly folding his arms across his chest. 

Across the city, the clock tower bell rang, echoing against the stone buildings. Mike and Erwin were already late. 

"Levi....we really have to go," said Erwin heavily. He approached, reaching for Levi, who held himself tighter. Levi couldn't look at him. 

Then Mike was there, arms wrapped around him. Levi bit his lip and hid his face. He couldn't let them go, but they were going to leave. How could they know they'd come back? He felt Erwin join them and they stood silently, holding each other in the gathering darkness. 

Eventually they disentangled, Levi lowering his arms with exaggerated slowness. He still couldn't look at either of them. 

"I love you, Levi," Erwin gently turned his face and bent towards him. Levi pulled back but allowed him to press a small kiss to his cheek. 

"I love you, Levi," Mike kissed his other cheek. "We'll come back," he promised. 

Levi nodded jerkily. His skin seemed to burn where they had touched him as they lifted their hands. He stayed where he was as Mike and Erwin walked together to the door, lingering for the briefest moment. They left. 

Levi felt sick as the door closed. He reached up and pressed the beads of the necklace to his chest; he could feel his heartbeat through the cold carvings. No, actually, it was his pulse in his fingertips. He could hear it in his ears now too. 

He slid to the floor, still clutching the necklace, thinking so fast there was no need for words. Understanding came a moment later, and then a wave of certainty. 

He wasn't going to wait here for them; he wasn't going to wait for anyone, not even Kenny. The fact was that he wouldn't know if Mike or Erwin died on the field, no one would come to tell him. He wasn't going to sit and wait, and take the hint when they stopped coming. They chose titans over their love for him, and for what? They were going to ride outside the walls, swing their stupid swords, and hope for a different result than the hundreds of others that came before them. It was meaningless, and painful, and the knowledge that they were together without him hurt; and the knowledge that one could die and the other live was something he refused to contemplate. But that was the life they chose for themselves, not him, and he was going to walk his own path – without them, if he must. 

**Author's Note:**

> ....and then they get back together in acwnr.
> 
> Sorry to Nile, turns out he's a family man who never misses his daily dose of Respect Women Juice and I did him so dirty :(
> 
> Also I am so excited for the end of the manga! It better end in a way that satisfies me personally and caters to my storytelling tastes or I WILL die mad about it


End file.
